La Vita Dipende
by Aubrey'Snape
Summary: During the battle in the Department of Mysteries Hermione and Draco are both struck with a curse that makes them life dependent to each other. Hermione of course tries to find a counter curse while Draco find himself dragged down the same dark path as his parents. Will they kill each other from hate or will they be able to swallow their pride for the greater good?
1. Cursed

_**A/N: The characters in this story are not mine nor am I making any money from them; they are the property of JK Rowling and Warner Bro. Inc. This story is rated M so please be mindful of what that means (sexual, physical, and emotional things unsuitable for under 17), read at your own risk. Draco/Hermione is the pairing of this story so if that doesn't suit your fancy don't flame me just move along. Reviews are of course always welcomed but flames will be laughed at then deleted so don't bother. **_

"Watch out Mudblood," Hermione heard as someone shoved her aside just as a green killing curse was flying over her head. She knew the voice of her school-time bully, Draco Malfoy, but she said nothing at his words merely fired a defensive spell at the Death Eater who had tried to curse her.

"Where's your boyfriend Mudblood?" Taunted the voice of Fenrir as he fired curse after curse at her.

"I'm surprised to see you far from your owner Greyback, aren't you Voldemort's bitch?" Hermione taunted back as she held her shield in place while firing returning hexes back. She watched in triumph as her bombarda curse connected with the werewolf's chest and he flew backwards where he was impaled on a tree. '_Gives new meaning to sticking it to the man'_, she thought with irony as she lurched forward towards another death eater that had been dueling with her classmate.

She felt something graze her arm and hissed in pain, she looked down to see that blood was flowing freely from the gash and she was pretty sure she saw bone. Her vision blurred as the pain swept up to her brain and she swayed on her feet. Movement made her glance up and she saw black robes dance in front of her followed by multiple various colored flashes. She blinked furiously trying to clear her brain but it was useless, she stumbled forward and raised her wand firing another curse at the death eater. The curse connected with his chest but he shot off another curse before falling to the ground.

"La vita dipende."

She watched as the curse connected with the person in front of her and shot right through the person's chest but it shot right towards her next. She felt her heart explode in her chest and she dropped to her knees, the last thing she heard before she blacked out was an echo of her heartbeat then there was nothing.

"…what was she hit with though and why is Malfoy here?"

"I don't know Mister Potter, and he is here because he was discovered near her." Another voice replied.

"He is probably the one that did it to her, he's always hated her."

"Why don't we wait for the story before you start throwing out accusations," Snarled a familiar voice.

Hermione groaned as pained flared across her chest again and she heard a hiss of pain next to her. She opened her eyes slowly then blinked them to adjust to the light before she looked around to find herself in the infirmary. Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Madame Pomfrey were standing there with her two best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Upon her groan of pain the group turned to look at her and surged towards urgently.

"Miss Granger… Oh, and Mister Malfoy is awake as well," the medi-witch said in relief but the two boys groaned as though they were hoping he would die.

'Why do I have to wake up next to the fucking golden trio,' A sneering angry voice said and she whipped her head to glare at Malfoy.

"Shut up Malfoy, it's not like we want to be near you either you vile ferret." She hissed at him viciously.

The blonde male laying on the bed next to her looked taken aback for a moment before he rallied. "Who twisted your panties Mudblood?" His words were met with shouts of anger from the other two boys who had stepped forward in anger but a loud voice halted them all.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy did not say anything." Snape said looking at her coldly.

"You must be going deaf sir; he asked why he had to wake up next to the golden trio." Hermione said smugly. She looked at the people staring at her who looked both confused and doubtful but Malfoy spoke first.

"The bitch—"

"Mister Malfoy, language," Snape snapped at him.

"She read my mind professor!" Malfoy accused but Hermione snarled at him again.

"Like I'd want to do anything with your mind Malfoy, or any part of you for that matter."

Malfoy picked up his wand and pointed it at her, she blocked the hex with her hand wordlessly and she smirked at Malfoy smugly as he realized she could do wandless as well as wordless magic.

"Enough you two!" Dumbledore hollered over the din of yelling teenagers. Hermione and Malfoy continued glaring at each other while Dumbledore shooed Harry and Ron out of the infirmary. "Now, I need you two to tell me what you remember before you both passed out."

Hermione turned her attention back to her Professor and began to retell her side of the tale, when she got to the Death Eater cursing Malfoy and the curse hitting her as well Professor Snape walked forward.

"You were both cursed with the same curse?" He asked interestedly.

"That's what I said," Hermione responded with a bit of irritation.

"Miss Granger mind your—"

"Do you remember the curse Miss Granger," Dumbledore asked interrupting the other professor's reprimand.

Hermione thought hard for a minute before she said uncertainly, "La—La vita—something. I don't remember the last part."

"La vita dipende?" Professor Snape asked with concern lacing his voice.

"Yes! That's the one," Hermione said quickly but she frowned as the two Professor's exchanged worried looks.

"Which Death Eater did it Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked.

"I don't know ask him, they're his _friends_ after all," She said as she jerked her head in Malfoy's direction.

'_Fucking mudblood_,' Malfoy said again and Hermione jumped off the bed. She pulled her fist back and connected it to his face feeling satisfied when she saw blood squirting from his face; that was until she felt something red and looked down to see blood dripping onto the ground.

"What the hell?" She asked as she looked herself over, when she felt wetness on her face she put her hand up and whipped her face with the back of her hand pulling it away and seeing more blood. "What the hell is this?!" She yelled cupping her hand and watching blood puddle in it.

"You should sit down Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore said and she nodded slowly as she walked back over to her bed. "Do you know what the curse means that you were hit with?"

Hermione shook her head and threw a dirty look at Malfoy when he snorted in surprise. "The know-it-all doesn't know something, never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Your death can be arranged Malfoy if you don't shut your big fat mouth," Hermione growled though the effect was ruined as droplets of blood splattered her bed at her words.

"I'm afraid that would also be suicide Miss Granger," Professor Snape said with a sneer.

"What do you mean a suicide mission Professor? I'm quite certain a useless ferret such as him isn't that important to Voldemort." Hermione sneered back.

"The curse you both were hit with translates from Latin into Life Dependent," her professor said and waited for his words to sink in.

"Life-," Hermione said and then froze. "No, no, no. No way. There's no way in fucki—I mean ruddy hell I'm living with this. Reserve is sir." Hermione pleaded to Dumbledore but he merely shook his head.

"I cannot do that Miss Granger, only the person that cast it can."

"If you think I'm going to be linked to that mudblood you can think again, I'd rather kill myself." Malfoy said as he got to his feet angrily.

Hermione felt hurt at his words but she brushed it off. "Trust me ferret, the feeling is completely mutual. If I had to pick between you and Voldemort, I'd pick him any day."

"You two need to knock it off and figure out how to work together," Professor Snape said as Malfoy made to open his mouth.

"I'm not working with her—"

"I'm not working with him—"

Their voices cut across each other as they both said the same thing, Hermione's glare was so vicious that if looks could kill Malfoy would be dead instantly.

"You have no choice Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, you are stuck this way." Professor Dumbledore said calmly and the two of them left the hospital wing.

"This is crap, there has to be a countercharm." Hermione responded not believing him.

"You should be grateful Mudblood, this is the only time you'll ever be connected to a pureblood such as myself." Malfoy sniffed as he straightened his clothing.

"Oh yes I'm terribly grateful to be linked to a man-whoring, slacking, spoiled, death eater low life." Hermione muttered through clenched teeth as Malfoy passed the foot of her bed.

"At least I get some; you probably are still a virgin." He smirked smugly at her blush.

"Yes, Parkinson must be some prize Malfoy, tell me, do you have to use engorgio to make it large enough to fit her? How about the other women you so proudly claim to shag, do you even have a dick after all those diseases?" Hermione shot back and she crossed her arms when his face turned red with anger.

"Jealously doesn't become you Mudblood, you would be lucky to even touch me."

Hermione laughed without humor, "I broke your nose in 3rd year and just gave you a nose bleed Malfoy, I'd say that would be twice I've touched you." She flicked her hand and a privacy curtain was erected around her bed silencing any remark the angry boy would have said. She drained the vial of dreamless sleep on her bedside table and smirked when she heard Malfoy slump to the floor as the potion took effect on her. Maybe having this curse would be quite so bad after all.

**-HGDM-**


	2. Living With This

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been FOREVER since I updated, but I have literally been on the go with a trip to California, then to New York, and college. I left MERE HOURS before Hurricane Sandy ripped everything to hell. Scary stuff, I had my son with me and was literally terrified we were going to get stuck in the storm. Bad stuff. So here's an update. I'll be updating frequently now that life has settled down, or rather, is more settled. **

**DMHG**

Draco was sitting in the infirmary bed the next morning eating his breakfast with a sneering look on his face. Granger was still sleeping and he occasionally got flashes of what she was dreaming, or rather, the nightmare she was reliving. He growled in frustration as the endless flashes of color and sound; he got up and walked over to the mudbloods bed.

"Wake up," He growled kicking the side of her bed. She rolled over but stayed asleep so he conjured a bucket of water and dumped it over her.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed and he winced at the high pitched sound.

"Shut up mudblood," He snapped and was satisfied when she glared at him. A flash of feeling shot through him that didn't belong to him and it made him pause.

"Go to hell Malfoy," Hermione said in an undertone to him as she waved her hand over her bed and body to dry the water. She got up and headed towards the loo when Malfoy's voice stopped her.

"Where'd you learn wandless magic Mudblood?"

Hermione stopped and turned back to look at him, her body ridged with annoyance. "What's the matter Malfoy? Ickle Death Eater can't do wandless magic, bettered by a mere lowly mudblood?" She shot at him with venom in her voice before she turned on her heel and continued up the ward.

Draco watched her go with a sour look on his face at her words.

**HGDM**

Hermione stepped into the loo and prepared to take a shower still emotionally shaken by Malfoy's words.

"_Could you stop your inner emotional struggle Granger? It's making me sick." _Malfoy's voice sounded suddenly in her head causing her to jump.

"_Bugger off Malfoy."_ She replied viciously. She stepped into the hot stream of water letting the sound of rushing water block out her now shared thoughts with her school enemy. She turned her thoughts to thinking about the curse they were hit with, if she had ever heard of it before and if there was any way to get rid of it. Surely there had to be a way to block her thoughts from Malfoy and vice versa. She looked around the shower for something to wash her hair with and almost shrieked in pleasure when she spotted a tube of her own shampoo. She squeezed the Juniper soap onto her hands then smeared it into her hair breathing deeply; allowing the scent to relax her. Juniper always reminded her of her mum, as she had always worn Juniper oil on her hands for as far back as Hermione could remember. She suddenly remembered that Malfoy could hear her thoughts so she quickly started thinking about not thinking about her family.

She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower to dry off. Once she was dressed, she pulled her hair into a bun and exited the bathroom to see Malfoy, Harry, and Ron all pointing their wands at each other.

"….Something Malfoy, I know it was you!" Ron shouted pointing his wand at Malfoy.

"Like I'd do this to that mudblood! I don't want to be connected to her and hear her sob story as she thinks about her bloody family!" Malfoy shouted back.

Hermione rushed forward flinging her hand up just in time to stop a vomiting jinx thrown at Malfoy from Ron.

"Would you three stuff it?!" Hermione yelled at the three boys, who all jumped not having noticed her. The vomiting jinx ricocheted off her shield and hit a window down the infirmary.

"Why're you protecting him?" Ron demanded angrily.

"It may have escaped your memory, but anything done to him will affect me Ron." Hermione snapped at him feeling satisfied when Ron and Harry had the good sense to look ashamed.

"Great, rescued from Potty and Weasle by the mudblood, my day just keeps getting better." Malfoy drawled.

"Oh go blow yourself Malfoy," Hermione snarled.

Malfoy raised his wand at her and attempted to shoot a hex at her but all that came from his wand was sparks. He looked furious as Hermione smirked at him.

"Well that was cute Malfoy, I'm scared." She said as she walked by him to her bed just as a voice called up the ward.

"Ah, I see you have discovered that your magic won't hard one another." Dumbledore's voice said.

"What?" Hermione and Malfoy shouted at the same time.

"You mean I can't protect myself again this—"

"Wait till my father hears about this—"

"Come now, children." Professor McGonagall's voice said over their raised complaints.

"Running back to daddy about everything still, Malfoy, must be hard since he's locked up in Azkaban." Harry shot at Malfoy. The blonde lunged towards Harry only to find himself pushed back by Hermione's shield which was still in place between the boys.

"Professor, why am I able to protect Malfoy but not anything else?" Hermione asked Dumbledore curiously.

"All part of the curse my dear girl," The old headmaster replied vaguely. "Mr. Potter I need a few words with you in my office if you'll be so kind to follow me." Harry grudgingly followed the man to the fireplace and floo'd to the headmaster's office.

"Right, Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger, you two are free to go, classes are canceled and no exams are being given this year in light of… recent events." Professor McGonagall said brusquely and Hermione began to walk from the infirmary.

"Oh, you two will have to spend summer here—" McGonagall said.

"Excuse me?"

"No way in bloody hell—"

"You two have to, part of the curse means you can't be away from each other for too long." She said patiently.

"I'd rather die." Malfoy said, his displeasure clear on his face.

"You have no choice," McGonagall said quickly losing her patient tone.

Hermione and Malfoy looked at each other, clear hatred and disgust written on the others face. It'd be a miracle if they could get through a week, let alone 2 months, without killing each other.

**DMHG**

**A/N: A short one but I'll update for frequently now that life is settling down. Leave me your thoughts. **


End file.
